


Through The Isles

by Sunny_Dee_Jee



Category: The Owl House
Genre: I hope y’all enjoy!!!, Lumity will come later you shipping gremlins, Multi, The Owl House - Freeform, anyways I’m super excited, quest au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_Dee_Jee/pseuds/Sunny_Dee_Jee
Summary: Luz Noceda woke up in a strange place with no memory of who she was or where she came from, it’s a strange world where everyone and everything seems out to get them, the dream fantasy world. But with two kids with a similar situation and a tired Owl Lady to accompany her, she might have a chance of getting out, if something doesn’t catch her first.
Relationships: Luz Noceda/Amity Blight
Kudos: 12





	Through The Isles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers! I have decided to make a quest AU for TOH!!!! Yes I made up the world myself, I am quite proud of it. I hope you enjoy!

Luz woke up, she felt soft grass underneath her as she groaned. Where was she again? She couldn’t remember. Who was she? Luz, Luz.....that’s all she could remember. “What?...” She quickly sat up.   
The grass was a deep purple. It felt like a soft blanket. Which lessened her panic. Beside her was a girl with large glasses and short black hair, and a really short boy.   
Both of them seemed to be asleep, or knocked out. Was she knocked out? Luz lightly tapped the girl, who’s eyes shot open.   
“Dad!” She yelled, the girl looked worried, and then she looked at Luz, “Oh. Can I...help you?” She asked, and stepped away a little bit. “Oh! You’re awake, I know you were just sleeping and I don’t know if I bothered you but-“ before Luz could finish, she had a sinking feeling.   
Not the stomach kind, but the actually feeling that she was sinking. Like the ground was actually swallowing her whole. “Do you feel that?” Luz asked. The girl nodded.   
Then it clicked, the ground seemed to be sucking them in slowly.   
“Uhhh.” Luz stood up bringing the girl up with her. “We should probably go.” The girl suggested. Luz nodded. The girl scooped up the boy and they they started to speed walk, to where? They had no idea. Just somewhere safe.   
Then the ground started to feel like Jell-O. Their speed one turned into turned into runs. “Where do we go?!” The girl frantically asked. “I dunno!” Luz responded quickly. Any moment now the ground could suck them in, and they had no way out of the endless purple field. 

Until they saw the door showed up. 

It was wooden with beautiful carvings and had a big yellow eye in the middle. It opened with a light glow. “Towards the door!” Luz yelled. Every step was getting closer and closer to being sucked into the earth.   
The boy seemed to wake up, and his eyes were as wide as saucers. There wasn’t anytime to really say anything, just to run to the door.   
Luz tried to sprint harder than her weak nerd legs would allow. The door was so close.....then she fell. She landed face first into the ground.   
And she couldn’t get back up. It was like drowning, she gasped for air as she tried to get back to the surface. But the earth just pushed her further and further into the ground. She tried to scream but no sound came out. She couldn’t breath.   
“You’re going to be ok!” The girl seemed to say. It sounded muffled, and Luz was starting to get dizzy. She felt a hand pull her out of the ground. That girl must’ve had extreme upper body strength. “Almost there!” The girl sighed in relief as Luz was finally out, gasping for breath.   
“Can you keep running?” The girl asked. “I think so? I mean it can’t be that bad. I was just underground without breathing for—yeah I shouldn’t probably run.” The girl nodded, “I understand.”  
Before Luz could ask what she meant, the girl had Luz over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The girl was running towards the door at maximum speed. It was incredible.   
The door got closer and closer, but Luz noticed that it was slowly closing, and the ground wasn’t getting anymore solid. A sinking feeling starting growing in Luz’s stomach, what if they didn’t make it in time?   
“No!” The boy yelled when the door was about an inch from closing, they had to act fast. Luz squirmed off the girl’s shoulder and fell to the floor, it almost sallowed her whole again, but the jumped up in time. She grabbed a rock and threw it at the door, closing stopping it from closing.   
The three kids ran through it, and the girl immediately dropped the boy. “Now THAT was an adventure.” Luz said after they caught their breaths. “I guess it was, but are you two ok?” The girl asked worriedly. The boy just frowned, “Where are we?” He asked.   
They seemed to be standing on the edge of a cliff. In front of them was a breathtaking view of a mystical city, yet it had an eerie feel to it. In the middle of beautiful and delightfully creepy. The growing vines and moss growing on it have it an old look. Like something straight out of a fantasy novel.   
“Woah.” They all said in union. The ya ll laughed. “I’m Luz.” Luz said.   
“Gus!” 

“I’m Willow.” 

“So we’re stuck here together? With none of our memories except for our names?” Gus asked. Willow nodded solemnly, “It seems like it.” Luz would be lying if she said that she wasn’t scared, but they survived almost being eaten alive by the earth, so what else could they overcome? “Well, at least we’re not alone. We could be....” Luz thought for a moment, “Yes! We could be the best friend trio! You guys with me?”   
“Sure.” Willow said with a small smile. Gus nodded enthusiastically.   
Luz grinned, “Then It’s settled, best friends!”


End file.
